I Won't Apologize
by Luna Tuna Potter
Summary: What happens when Cat changes when she gets a new boyfriend? Is it for the better? How will Robbie react? Story better than summary! Cabbie! Ratings may change. Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Robbie Shapiro walked into Hollywood Arts feeling quite confident in himself. He knew that today was Cat Valentine's birthday was today and he had the best present ever in the history of birthday presents. Now he just had to give it to her. What people didn't know, or what Robbie THOUGHT they didn't know was that he had a huge crush on Cat. Not like a high school crush but a LET'S FALL IN LOVE AND LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER crush.

Robbie was an awkward bot. Bushy afro, glasses, skinny, tall. He was no male model. Plus, he was a ventriloquist. That just shouts lame. Today he was gonna be himself, not hide behind a dummy. Yes, Rex was a dummy. He figured that out last night when Rex was locked in a closet by his mother and he didn't die at dinner time.

"Hey Tori," Robbie said when he walked past Tori Vega's locker. Robbie had a teeny crush on Tori but a crush like "You're totally hot". Not a serious "Let's date" crush. Tori Vega was Trina Vega's younger sister. She looked half-hispanic. She was chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, a nice smile, and a good singing voice.

"Hey Robbie!" Tori said smiling. Tori was usually always happy and she was nice to everyone. She greeted (mostly) everyone with a smile and a "Hello".

"Hey, did you get Cat a present?" Robbie said wondering if anyone else remembered it was Cat's birthday besides him.

"Yeah, it's in my locker, what did you get her?" Tori asked.

"Oh, you'll see at lunch," Robbie said his voice trailing off.

"Robbie…..where's Rex?" Tori asked.

"Hmmm? Oh he's…Hey Andre!" Robbie said switching the subject to Andre walking up behind Tori. Tori turns around. Andre Harris, a good friend, an awesome musician, and a pretty good song writer.

"Hey Andre!" Tori says.

"Hey Tori." Andre said in his cool smooth voice that Robbie wished he had. All he has was his pre-puberty Justin Bieber voice that would work…if he looked like Justin Bieber. He, on the other hand, had an afro, glasses, and a bad acne problem for a boy who had a "nice soprano" voice. At least he didn't have braces anymore.

"You get Cat a present too?" Tori asked taking the words right out of Robbie's mouth.

"Yeah, Little Red's present is in my locker, Robbie, where's Rex?" Andre said switching the subject to Robbie. Great.

"SO I LEFT HIM AT HOME WHAT'S IT TO YOU!" Robbie shouted. Then he got embarrassed and pushed up his glasses in haste. Usually Rex would say something rude and witty right now and he would walk off "scolding" him. But Rex? In his closet never moved from last night.

"No need to shout," piped up a voice from behind Robbe. Cat Valentine. A bubbly, random, bi-polar, red head, who he loved more than anything in the world. His best friend since elementary school. She always wore short skirt and t-shirts, usually pink or a really cute dress with of course high heels sometimes, the occasionally short shorts. He flipped behind and saw….Cat? No, this couldn't be Cat. She had brown hair. Light neutral make-up. She was wearing sneakers and jeans. A _Paramore_ t-shirt.

"Cat?" All 3 of them said at once.

"Holy sh-" Jade cursed dropping her coffee. Beck gasped. "Cat?" He said. Jade West. Goth, bitch, and obsessed with scissors. Black hair and black clothes. She is Beck's girlfriend for 2 years and counting. Obviously Robbie didn't like Jade. Beck Oliver. Handsome, kind, cool, and smooth. Smooth black hair and a sense of style. Everything Robbie wasn't.

A boy around 16 came up and hugged Cat. "Hey babe," he said smiling, "Love you hair." He was tall, built some, blonde spiky hair, brown eyes. The usual.

"Thanks!" Cat said smiling. Robbie's mind was racing. This was Cat. She didn't look like Cat.

An awkward silence passed as this boy stared at them.

"Who's that?" Jade finally said breaking the awkward moment. Another silence.

"OH! This is my boyfriend Justin! He's a junior!" Cat said smiling. Well she acted just like Cat. Justin smiled and held her hand.

"I've never seen him before," Beck said. Jade murmured something that sounded like an agreement. All 5 of them nodded.

"Oh, I just transferred from a private school outside Hollywood a few weeks ago," Justin said grinning. He looked at Cat and she smiled. Her smile. Robbie alone could live on her smile for a whole year without anything else.

"Happy birthday Cat! Love your new hair," Tori said going up and hugging her. Cat hugged her back. "Thank you! I'm turning 17! Can't wait for Junior year!" Cat exclaimed. Robbie sighed. He wanted her so bad.

"Happy birthday Little Red," Andre piped up.

"Happy birthday babe," Justin said kissing her. Cat raised up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The gang all cringed in disgustment. "Justin" kissed like a wild animal at the zoo feeding time. It was enough to make Jade cringe. Tori gagged.

"I'm leaving," Jade announced dragging Beck behind her. "Happy birthday Cat. Nice hair,"

"Happy birthday," Beck also said.

Cat paused from "Justin". "Thank you! I'm turning 17! Can't wait for-"

Jade interrupts her on the way out. "I HEARD!"

Cat giggled and went back to "Justin". Andre rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm outta here. Don't wanna 'be late'," Andre says walking off shaking his head. Tori turns around, hesitates then follows. Now it's me and THEM. I turn around give "Justin" the finger while he isn't looking and walk to my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please read and review! Thank you! And if you find any errors please tell me! I LOVE reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Robbie what's wrong?" Cat asked as Robbie shut his locker.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're the only one that didn't say happy birthday to me," Cat said sad. It killed Robbie to be mad at her, all he wanted to do was shake her and ask her why, why did you do it?

"Why did you do it Cat?" Robbie blurted out. He then kicked himself for it.

"Do what?" She said smiling and jumping up and down.

"Change," Robbie answered.

"My age? Don't worry I'll be 16 again….I think…."Cat said wondering.

"CAT! WHY. DID. YOU. DYE. YOUR. HAIR?" Robbie yelled at her. Cat jumped back.

"I'm sorry Robbie but….I thought I needed some change," Cat said. Robbie knew it was a lie. Whenever she lied she paused for a moment then said a lie. Robbie knew why she dyed her hair. He just didn't like it.

"It's Justin isn't it?" Robbie said upset. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Robbie…..I don't know what you're tal-" Cat started.

"YOU KNOW!" Robbie seethed. "You just don't get it! Why are you going out with all these guys who just DON'T deserve you! Cat, it's SCUM!"

"I KNOW who I am going out with Robbie!" Cat yelled, "A NICE KIND SWEET guy who loves me!"

"Cat, how do you know he loves you?" Robbie asked quietly. The bell rang.

"I'm going to be late for class," Cat said stalking off. Robbie caught her arm.

"ROBBIE! It's time for you to GROW up! Maybe I realized that I'm 17 now! I can't go my WHOLE life looking like I stepped out of a _Teen Vogue_ magazine!" Cat yelled.

Robbie's eyes widened. "ME grow up? YOU'RE the one trying to convince yourself that your _boyfriend_ loves you WHICH HE DOESN'T! IF HE LOVED YOU HE WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO CHANGE!" Robbie screamed.

"You just don't get it Robbie," Cat said, "I decide to grow up and realize that I'm 17 while you are still carrying around Rex. HE'S JUST A PUPPET ROBBIE!"

Robbie shook Cat, "Just FRIDAY you were talking to him like he was a human being! NOW, after you got with _Justin_, you realize he's not real! REX is at home Cat, IN MY CLOSET. I LEFT him in there so I could be less weird **FOR YOU**!

"What are you talking about Robbie?" Cat asked.

"THIS!" Robbie dug in his jeans and shoved this in Cat's hand. "I love **CAT** not this girl. I left Rex so_ I_ would be able talk to you, not my dummy."

Robbie stalked off upset.

Cat looked down at the gift. It was a small box, inside a necklace with a crystal giraffe. She ran off to find Tori.

Cat ran into Tori's first period class. "TORI!" she screamed. Mrs. Finche, the world history teacher, _shhhed_ her.

"I need to talk to Tori," Cat whispered.

"What for?" Mrs. Finche snapped.

"Ummm…I need help in the bathroom," Cat said winking.

Mrs. Finche sighed, "Fine, hurry back Tori." The whole class snickered.

"Thanks for embarrassing me Cat," Tori said once they had gotten far enough away from the classroom.

"Sorry," Cat said disappointed.

"Now what do you want?" Tori asked.

"Look what Robbie gave me," Cat said holding up the necklace.

"Oh my God!" Tori said looking at it. "Lucky," she said laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Robbie said he loved Cat," Cat said upset.

"Why are you talking in third person?" Tori asked her.

"Robbie said he loved Cat, not me," Cat said.

"OHHHH!" Tori said, "Cat, he means he loved the _old_ you. Not the _new_ you."

"New? Old? I'm the same Cat!"

"Well, you changed your look Cat," Tori said kindly.

"So?" Cat snorted.

"So, it's not very you Cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori smiled, "Robbie loved THAT Cat not the punk rocker Cat." Cat titled her head. "You know Robbie is, he doesn't bow down to peer pressure. That's probably why he liked you, you didn't care what others thought about you now this….this isn't you. This is a Cat that DOES care about what people think about you."

"But Robbie didn't bring Rex-" Cat started.

"Not because of peer pressure Cat, because he finally realized that Rex was holding him back."

Cat nodded.

"Cat, why did you change anyway?" Tori asked after a long silence between them.

"Well….."

"Justin?"

"Maybe," Cat pouted.

"Cat, here's a secret. The guy that is 'ment for you loves YOU not a girl he wishes you are. Chew on that," Tori said patting her back.

Cat bit her lip. "Thanks Tori."

Tori smiled and walked off to class leaving Cat with her thoughts and mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**You had me to get her. **  
><strong>And here, I thought it was me. <strong>  
><strong>I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies. <strong>  
><strong>It's all said and all done. <strong>  
><strong>I gave it all for the long run. <strong>  
><strong>Can she say the same thing? <strong>  
><strong>I guess this is good-bye and good luck. <strong>  
><strong>(I can't be what you want me to be.) <strong>

**I Won't Apologize-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

Robbie was depressed the whole day. Cat, the girl he loved, was gone. Now the girl that was in her place was….depressing looking. He couldn't look at her and not long for Cat to come back. He opened his locker and stuffed some books in his locker.

"Hey Robbie," Beck said from behind me.

"Hey," Robbie mumbled.

"Tori said you were upset about something," Beck said putting his hands in his pockets.

Robbie closed his locker with a bang. "Yup."

"Something about Cat?" Beck asked.

"Look," Robbie stated, "I don't give a damn anymore. If she wants to change fine by me. Just, leave me alone."

"Look, Robbie, come sit down with me. I'll give you some advice," Beck said motioning to the stairs. Robbie sat down and Beck followed. "Look, Rob, Cat said she want to change, right?" Robbie nodded. "Why don't you change too?"

"How?" Robbie said hanging on Beck's words.

"Cut your hair, get some new clothes. I could make you the best looking guy in Hollywood Arts. Scouts honor," Beck said smiling and raising up his hand. "Here, meet me at my car after school's out and I'll help you out. That's what friends are for, right?" Robbie smiled. They were friends. His only good friend was Cat and now she's well…. "Don't worry, Jade won't be there. She has an eye appointment at 1," Beck smiled.

"I'm in."

Beck winked.

Beck brought Robbie to a nearby barber shop. He plopped Robbie in a chair. "Sit," he commanded.

The barber came up. He looked about 54, Italian, gray hair and mustache, etc. "So what do you want for him eh?" said the barber in a heavy Italian accent.

"Cut it all off," Beck said winking.

Robbie jumped out of the chair, "Woah WOAH NO! Heck no!" Robbie shouted.

"Robbie do you want Cat or not?" Beck asked. Robbie sat back down.

"A shave?" asked the barber holding up a razor.

"No no no, a disposizione, sbarazzarsi dei afro," Beck said speaking in Italian. The barber nodded.

"Beck..." Robbie said worried.

"Don't worry Robbie, I'm not going to let him shave off all your hair. Just a good cut that's all. I swear to God," Beck said calmly. "Now, glasses."

"I can't see anything without those!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Exactly, after this we can go and get contact-"Beck began.

"NO! You can change my hair and my clothes BUT the glasses stay!" Robbie warned.

"Ok, ok, stay cool. The glasses stay. I'll just keep these until Mr. Moretti is kindly down with your hair," Beck said sitting down in a chair by the door. Robbie breathed calmly and closed his eyes.

About 10 minutes late Mr. Moretti announced that he was "Finished with a capolavoro!" Whatever THAT means. Robbie snatched his glasses back from Beck and shove them on. He gasped. His hair, it was almost all gone. His hair was short but, not a buzz cut. He still had his curls but they were short. He looked older somehow now. Mr. Moretti laughed and said a bunch of things in Italian while Robbie looked in the mirror.

"Thank you Mr. Moretti!" Beck said shoving a 10 in his hands. Robbie was speachless.

"Ok Robs, now onto clothes," Beck said hopping into the car. Robbie followed rubbing his head. _Geez,_ he thought. "Now, what style do you want, hip and cool, sexy, rocker, romantic, um...?" Beck asked him.

Robbie snapped back into reality. "Ummm how about a nice dress shirt with jeans and sneakers with a flare fleece jacket?"

Beck was speechless as they pulled into a _Men's Warehouse_ store. "I think you might be onto something Robs."

* * *

><p>Tori smiled at Cat. "You look GREAT now!"<p>

Cat twirled around. "You think?"

"Your date with Justin is going to be very special!" Tori said winking. Jade came into Cat's room with a new pair of sparkly blackpumps. "You look ohmazing!"

Cat was dressed up in a black strapless dress that went down to midthigh. It was a big ribbon in the back and it had sprinkles of snarkles going up the dress. Cat's new brown hair was curly and piled high on the top of her head. She had on red lipstick and a smoky black eyeshadow. Her eyes sparkled against the dress. She was wearing big disco balls as earrings and on her neck was Robbie's giraffe necklace. On her arms were about 15 bangles.

Jade's cell phone beeped. "Oh I better take this," she said winking at Tori. This Justin freak was going to go down.

* * *

><p>Beck got a text from Jade.<p>

**Jadelyn Bear :) 3 **

_My cousin said she would love to come. She has tons of acing experience too._

**Beck**

Good. This plan is going to work. Robbie is paying for his new clothes right now. We are brilliant.

**Jadelyn Bear :) 3**

;)

Beck got a text from Tori.

**Torious :D**

It's all set. Make sure Robbie is there at exactly 7:05 to help Cat out. The plan goes down at 7.

**Beck**

What resturant again?

**Torious :D**

Rossi's Little Italy

**Beck**

Awesome.

Robbie came out of the store. He was wearing a gray and white soft plaid dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, loafers, and sunglasses.

"Robbie, we have to go on a few errands...if you don't mind," Beck said glancing at the clock. 6:16.

"Sure. My parents aren't home anyway. Better than nothing," Robbie shrugged putting his bags in the back of the convertible.

"Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend. **  
><strong>But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and <strong>  
><strong>I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free. <strong>  
><strong>But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me. <strong>  
><strong>(I don't even want to be her.) <strong>

**I Won't Apologize-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Beck pulled up to Rossi's Little Italy with Robbie at 7:00. Beck jumped out of the convertible.

"Jade wants some of this for dinner…..You coming Robbie?" Beck asked.

"I'll stay here thanks," Robbie said turning up the radio and putting back on his shades. Beck smiled and secretly jumped for joy. This plan is going to work.

After Beck was inside Robbie jumped into the driver's seat and pretended to be hunting for ladies. It made him feel special and cool. At 7:05 Cat ran out of the restaurant crying. Robbie confused jumped out and ran after her.

"What's wrong Cat?" Robbie yelled after her. Cat whipped around.

"Who are you?" Cat said sniffling.

Robbie took off his shades revealing his glasses underneath.

"Robbie?" Cat asked, "You look nice." Cat smiled weakly.

"Thanks," Robbie blushed lightly, "What happened?"

Cat shook her head, "What you warned me about."

Robbie titled his head.

"Justin cheated on me. With some blonde tall chick," Cat said crying slightly. Robbie went up and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly. Cat felt the safest that she has in a long time. Robbie kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be ok. But, what happened to your voice Cat?" Robbie asked.

"I guess I've changed," Cat said shrugging. Robbie glanced down to her neck. She is wearing Robbie's giraffe necklace.

"Well I guess I've changed too," Robbie said putting his shades on his head. "You look great though."

Cat smiled, "Thanks." She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Well, I guess I'll be going home then," she said. She walked to her car, Robbie followed her. She dug through her clutch for her keys. "Damn it, they aren't here." Cat cussing? Wow, she's growing up. A roll of thunder crossed the sky. It was no longer a beautiful sunset. The sky was growing dark. "GREAT! NOW how am I going to get home?" Cat yelled throwing her clutch on the ground. Robbie turned around. Beck's car was gone.

"How am I going to get home?" Robbie exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Cat said her hands on her hips. She panted.

"Beck drove me here…"Robbie started. "Oh no. You have your cell phone Cat?"

Cat's face went blank. She shook her head. Robbie left his in Beck's car.

"We've been set up," Robbie stated the obvious and then…it poured.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. This chapter was necessary for the next chapter. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The stars are burning **  
><strong>I hear your voice in my mind <strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear me calling <strong>  
><strong>My heart is yearning <strong>  
><strong>Like the ocean that's running dry <strong>  
><strong>Catch me I'm falling<strong>

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet **  
><strong>(Won't you save me) <strong>  
><strong>There's gonna be a monsoon <strong>  
><strong>When you get back to me <strong>

**Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Cat and Robbie were standing under the awning of Rossi's Little Italy. It was pouring rain and both of them were soaked.

"How far away if your house Cat?"Robbie asked.

"About a 20 minute drive," Cat answered.

"Mine's about a 10," Robbie answered.

"Well we better start walking," Robbie said shaking his head. Cat followed. Robbie heard a snap. "DAMN!"

Cat bent over in the rain. Her heel broke. She took off her shoes and threw them aside. Robbie gaped.

"You're gonna walk the whole way barefoot?" Robbie shouted over the rain. Cat sneezed. She nodded. Cat was goanna get phenomena outside like this. Robbie stared up at the rain. They began to walk.

After about 5 minutes Cat collapsed on the road. They couldn't leave them out there like this. Beck was going to come by with his car and save them both. Cat was lying on the side of the road. Her lips were turning blue. His jacket was still in the car. He sat her up against a wall and sat beside her. He hugged her and held onto her until he fell asleep.

When he awoke it was sunny and he was dry except for a few spots on his back. He glanced over at Cat. Her eyes were closed and she lay limp.

"Cat?" he asked shaking her. He put his head by her chest. Her heart was beating. She was unconscious. "Come one babe. Wake up," Robbie said shaking her. He bent down and kissed her lips. He didn't know what would happen but, he was desperate. He carefully picked her up and carried her down the road to a gas station.

At the gas station was Jade asking the gas station owner if he had seen Cat and Robbie anywhere. He pointed to Robbie carrying Cat. Jade whipped around. "CAT!" She shrieked. She ran down the hill. She punched Robbie hard and he carefully placed Cat on the pavement. Jade whipped out her cell phone.

The whole gang was sitting in the waiting room. Andre had been home sick when this all happened so Beck had to fill him in.

Beck had told Robbie when he got to the hospital that his car was parked around back and the gang(minus Andre)wanted to see Robbie and Cat "get it on". When it started raining the gang all fled to Beck's car but it wouldn't start. Jade's car worked but by the time they all got in Robbie and Cat were gone. They all ran around the road trying to find them but, no one had seen them. This made Robbie cry. He had hurt Cat by trying to walk home. His stupidity probably killed her.

Cat's mom and dad came and they paced in front of the desk waiting for them to let family in to see Cat. After a few hours the doctor finally came out.

"Where's Robert Shapiro?" The doctor announced. Robbie meakly raised his hand. "Well you saved Caterina Valentine's life." The gang clapped and cheered Robbie.

"So?" Cat's dad asked.

"She has pneumonia and some mild amnesia from it," the doctor said. They all gasped.

"Amnesia?" Cat's mom asked.

"Pneumonia?" I mumbled.

"The amnesia's mild. It should all come back in a few days. She knows who her family and friends are but, recent events, in the past month or two she doesn't remember," he responded. _Damn,_ Robbie thought. "She is ready to see family now." They all sighed in relief. "Two at a time please," the doctor requested. They all nodded. The doctor turned around and left.

"Who wants to go first?" Cat's mom asked.

"Robbie," Andre said immediately. _Oh no,_ Robbie thought.

"Robbie," Beck said.

"Robbie," said Jade.

"Robbie," Tori smiled.

"Room 125 darling," Cat's mother smiled.

Robbie stood up, smiled faintly, and walked down the hallway toward Cat's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for changing. **  
><strong>I'm sorry it had to be this way. <strong>  
><strong>Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. <strong>  
><strong>But, I won't apologize for who I am. <strong>

**I Won't Apologize by Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Robbie knocked on the door that was slightly open. "Come in!" Cat called.

Robbie walked in slowly. "How're you feeling?"

"Great!" Cat said beaming.

"How much do you remember?" Robbie asked her.

"I can remember faces but, I just can't remember what happened last night," Cat said crying.

Robbie rushed over to her bed. He stroked her hair. "It's ok, last night wasn't that hot anyway," Robbie said laughing and stroking her hair.

Cat sobbed and put her head in her hands. "Robbie...why is my hair brown?" Cat asked her tears fading as she tugged on her hair.

"Ummmm, you just came to school one day with it dyed and you said you needed some change," Robbie lied quickly looking down at the sheets.

"Well I hate my hair right now. It looks so bland," Cat complained folding her arms upset. Robbie eyes widened and he smiled. Cat was back.

"That's what I thought," Robbie softly said dazed.

"I mean WHY THE HECK would I do this? I look like EVERY other girl now!" Cat said. She titled her head then asked,"Did I dress like every other girl too?"

Robbie nodded.

Cat was silent.

"So...what did I wear?" Cat asked softly.

"Well..." Robbie started laughing. Cat giggled. Robbie smiled at her and gazed at her. Cat grinned.

"What?" Cat asked titling her head.

Robbie shook his head and looked away.

"Robbie?" Cat asked touching his arm.

"Yeah?" Robbie asked looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, for being there for me," Cat said holding his hand.

"Your wel-" Cat kissed Robbie quickly. She leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes and she smiled. Robbie squeezed her hand and got up to leave.

"Robbie?" Cat called when he was a few steps from the door. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, for changing," Cat said with her eyes still closed.

"It's ok," Robbie mumbled still in shock from the kiss. He silently walked out of her room and closed the door. "It's ok."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Sorry for the wait, my internet has been down lately! :O**

**Don't worry, Cat's hair WILL be back! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Answer to CCougar427098 :Don't worry, Cat's red hair will be back!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been lazy lately!**

**Here is the LAST chapter of "I Won't Apologize"! Hope you like it! 3 Stay true my little Tunas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted, <strong>  
><strong>You've shaken my existence, <strong>  
><strong>When I'm with you baby bliss is, <strong>  
><strong>(I want you) <strong>  
><strong>All I've come to know <strong>  
><strong>(Come to me) <strong>  
><strong>Running, <strong>  
><strong>I didn't see it coming, <strong>  
><strong>Blinded it's so stunning, <strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna let you go <strong>

**A thousand church bells ringing, **  
><strong>I can hear the angels singing, <strong>  
><strong>When you call my name, <strong>  
><strong>Your love is off the chain <strong>  
><strong>(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain) <strong>  
><strong>The chemistry is crazy, <strong>  
><strong>And you make me feel amazing, <strong>  
><strong>And I can't explain, <strong>  
><strong>Your love is off the chain <strong>  
><strong>(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<strong>

**Off the Chain-Selena Gomez  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**

The next day a school Robbie was at his locker again angrily shoving books in his backpack. Cat's boyfriend(Justin) would be back, and Cat would remember him but not everything wrong with him. But, there wasn't anything wrong with him. Turns out he didn't cheat and Cat's to sweet to realize that he tried to change her. Robbie sighed and turned around. Cat was standing behind him with the crystal giraffe necklace in her hand. Her hair was red and she was wearing her usual pin-up clothes. Robbie was wearing jeans, sneakers and a dress shirt. Rex was still in his closet.

Robbie smiled. The two walked toward each other.

"I'm sorry Robbie," Cat said.

"You? I'm sorry for almost killing you!" Robbie said shocked why Cat would be apologizing.

"I mean..I'm sorry for trying to be someone I'm not. And Robbie? I'm FINE. Not a scratch," Cat said smiling.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I tried to change for you," Robbie said frowning and looking down at the floor.

"I actually kinda like your new look," Cat said smiling big and taking a step closer to Robbie. He could smell her strawberry perfume now. He smiled at her. Then paused.

"Wait...You like it? I thought you would want-" Robbie started.

"No, you didn't start wearing contacts, or straighten your hair, or drastically change anything. You decided to go more mature, and I like it," Cat smiled.

A moment passed...

"So you still have my necklace," Robbie said awkwardly.

"Oh!" Cat said snapping out of her head. Robbie laughed softly.

"You never put the necklace on me," Cat said flirty.

"Oh! Right..." Robbie said motioning her to turn around. She giggled and flipped up her hair. Robbie's hands shook as he was putting on the necklace. He had never, ever, been so close to Cat before like this. His hands starting sweating. Somehow he got it to clasp and Cat flipped around and kissed Robbie abruptly.

Someone clapped loudly behind them. Robbie turned around. Jade.

"It's about time!" Jade said loudly. Beck,standing beside Jade, rolled his eyes.

"Nice work Robbie," Beck complimented.

"What do they mean?" Cat asked her eyes big and beautiful.

"Uhhh Robbie totally digs you," Jade said bluntly sipping her coffee.

"That's ok! I totally _dig_ Robbie! haha!" Cat said laughing and bouncing.

"Yay," Jade said blandly and walking away. Beck smiled weakly and followed her.

"So Robbie," Cat said poking Robbie flirtatious.

"Uhh..I gotta get to class," Robbie said walking off quickly.

Cat ran after him. "Robbie, what's wrong?" She asked him pulling his arm.

"It's just, don't you think people are gonna make fun of us for dating?" Robbie whispered.

Cat looked confused,"But Robbie, I thought you said you didn't care what people thought of you, as long as you were happy."

Robbie was taken aback. She was right.

"Hmmmm?" Cat said twirling a strand of her hair.

Robbie held out his hand. Cat took it.

"Cat..has anyone told you you are a genius?" Robbie asked walking Cat down the hallway.

"Well...no," Cat said pouting.

"Well...you are one," Robbie smiled at Cat and lead her to their next period.

"You gonna dye your hair back Cat?" Robbie asked her at the front of the classroom door. Cat smiled and laughed "I won't apologize for the hefty salon bill my dad is gonna get!"

Robbie just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I was counting on it being longer. :'(**

**And sorry for the delay. I have been SUPER...actually I haven't been doing anything lately...just chilling and watching the days flip by.**

**Yeah...**

**Well that's the end!**

**If you have ANY suggestions to make this ending WAY better than it is PLEASE tell me!**


End file.
